<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jisung's Kitten by smuttytaelien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341484">Jisung's Kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttytaelien/pseuds/smuttytaelien'>smuttytaelien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Creampie, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Rimming, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top Han Jisung | Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttytaelien/pseuds/smuttytaelien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Jisung fuck - again. But hey, who can blame them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jisung's Kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung learned three things about Minho during the weeks they spent together.</p><p>As annoyed as he may seem, Minho was secretly enamored by physical affection (especially from Jisung).<br/>
He absolutely adored makeup, and had no problem charging almost a thousand dollars on Jisung's credit card for makeup.<br/>
He acted like a kitten when horny. </p><p>And that's where he found himself. Minho's legs encasing his own, hands resting on Jisung's shoulder as he licked at the skin peeking from Jisung's t-shirt. The TV was playing in the background, a show neither cared about but sufficed for temporary background noise. The remote on the couch arm clattered to the floor when Jisung suddenly grabbed Minho's thighs and walked them to his room. He dropped Minho onto his sheets, heard him gasp, felt his fingers under his waistband and toying with the head of his cock. </p><p>"Damn kitten, what's got you all riled up?" Jisung hissed when Minho pushed his loose basketball shorts down and kissed the outline of his dick. </p><p>"Jus' want you, Sungie. Please, please, please-" </p><p>Jisung dropped his underwear to the ground and threaded his fingers in Minho's hair, tugging gently to get him to shut up. </p><p>"You want me that bad, huh? Suck it then." Jisung poked his cockhead against Minho's pouty lips impatiently. The dancer, ever-so-experienced, slacked his jaw and teasingly licked the slit. Pre-come spread across his lips and rested on his tongue as he suckled on the head. The hand in his hair urged him to go faster, and suddenly, Minho dropped, nosing at Jisung's pubes as he deep throated his cock. Thank God for his nonexistent gag reflex. </p><p>Jisung groaned, and used Minho's hair to control the bobs of his head. Minho's tongue brushed the underside of his dick, running across the protruding veins, and Jisung's steady pace faltered. He let go of Minho's hair and pulled his dripping cock from Minho's mouth, the poor kitten chasing after it. </p><p>"All fours, kitty, ass up." </p><p>Minho scrambled to his knees, arching his back and resting his cheek against the cold sheets. His own dick hung uselessly between his legs, untouched. He felt Jisung's hand rub smooth circles into his ass cheeks, thumb teasing his rim. Jisung, although impatient, never fingered him dry, and Minho tensed. Would it hurt? He really didn't want to find out-</p><p>Jisung's tongue unceremoniously plunged into his hole, and Minho yelped. The pleasure was immediate, Minho's hands grabbing at the sheets to anchor himself. It wasn't until Jisung added a finger to his ministrations that the aching began. Sure, Minho had sex a lot, before and after meeting Jisung, but the intrusion burned like a bitch. Without warning, Jisung added a second, third finger, scissoring Minho's hole. He reached down to jerk off his dick, still lazily finger fucking a whiny Minho. </p><p>"Just put it in, Ji. I'm prepped, I promise." </p><p>Jisung hummed. "I know you are, but it's more fun this way."</p><p>Minho whined and fucked himself faster against Jisung's fingers. The hand around his cock stuttered at Minho's insistence and Jisung decided he had enough. He pulled his fingers from Minho's hole and aligned his cock with the fluttering rim. </p><p>"You're always so fucking tight," Jisung moaned as he sheathed his throbbing cock in Minho's heat. Minho moaned, arching his back and pushing his ass against Jisung's thighs. Jisung pulled out to the very tip and slammed back inside. Minho could feel Jisung's balls slap against his skin with every bruising thrust, and it made him even harder. </p><p>Jisung's cock brushed against his walls in all the right ways, prodding at his prostate and making him scream. Jisung wasn't small. Hell, he wasn't even medium. Minho was positive he had never been fucked by someone with such a large dick, nearing nine inches, and the jabs against his prostate had him seeing stars. He reached down to satiate his aching cock, but froze when his hand grazed his lower abdomen, right above his belly button. A small bulge was there, disappearing and reappearing with Jisung's thrusts, and he realized with a wanton moan that Jisung's cock was reaching so deep he could see it. </p><p>He reached back to blindly grab at the hand that wasn't gripping his waist and brought it to his stomach. Minho heard Jisung's confused grunt turn feral in an instant. </p><p>"God, kitten, you're taking me so well," Jisung mumbled, focused on the pretty arch of Minho's spine and the way his ass jiggled on Jisung's thighs. </p><p>"Sungie, I'm gonna-" Minho whimpered, desperately fisting his cock. Jisung cooed and pushed Minho's hand away to do it himself. He jerked Minho off in time with his thrusts, the dancer moaning beneath him, pliant in his arms. "Fuck!" Minho yelled, eyes hazy as he came on the sheets. Jisung's thrusts never let up, and the overstimulation made Minho squirm.</p><p>"Lemme use your pretty little ass for a minute. Alright, doll?" Jisung grabbed Minho's waist in his hands and piston-fucked into his compliant lover. He felt his climax nearing, balls tightening, and with a guttural groan, he filled Minho with his come. He gently thrusted to ride out his high, almost getting hard again at the squelching sounds from his cum, and pulled his softening cock from Minho's ass. Jisung's cum trickled down the back of his thighs, and Minho writhed in the rapper's stronghold. </p><p>"C'mon, kitty. Let's get you cleaned up." </p><p>Minho could barely feel his legs, yet somehow he managed to half-walk, half-stumble to the bathroom. Jisung turned on the tub with the electronic keypad Minho would have to sell his apartment to afford, and helped Minho sit. The warm water cascading across his body from the jets of the tub relaxed his tense muscles. God, when the hell did sex turn into a workout? He must be getting old or something. Jisung pulled a shirt and an old pair of boxers over his naked body and sat on the edge of the tub, washing the cum from Minho's chest with a washcloth. </p><p>"Thank you for not leaving." </p><p>Jisung paused. Minho's eyes followed his movements fearfully. </p><p>"Never thank me for staying, Minho."</p><p>"But, I-" </p><p>"Don't ever thank me for doing the bare minimum. Never." Jisung growled, tossing the washcloth into the tub. </p><p>Minho curled his knees into his chest and rested his head on the bony joints. "Why are you so angry?" He whispered, hesitant. </p><p>"Why would I ever leave you? I just got you." Jisung's eyes were teary, voice weak. He scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed. Minho picked up the washcloth to quickly clean the rest of his body, but cowered under Jisung's annoyed glare. </p><p>"I'm done now," Minho mumbled. Jisung silently helped Minho stand, carefully navigating the slippery floor, and towel-dried his fluffy hair. He handed Minho a hoodie and Nike shorts and closed the bathroom door. Jisung was fucking pissed, but Minho had no idea why. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. </p><p>Minho was headstrong by nature. Possessive boys who felt the need to claim someone instead of trusting their partner had no room in his life. </p><p>Jisung was flawless, but what did Minho really know? He'd only known Jisung for two months, maybe a little less. He knew he rapped, came from a wealthy family, loved his friends more than life, and had a bottle of antidepressants on his bathroom counter. But that was superficial. Minho knew more about some of his clients than he knew about the man he spent two months of his life with, that he slept with, practically lived with. </p><p>Minho would figure out Han Jisung if it killed him, and it just might. </p><p>He changed into the clothes given to him and flicked the lights off. Jisung was laying on his bed, eyes boring into the ceiling. Minho approached cautiously, and when Jisung didn't move to stop him, he curled into Jisung's side. His cheek rested on the rapper's shoulder, arm thrown over his waist. Jisung slowly intertwined their fingers and pressed a kiss to Minho's forehead. </p><p>What was he so afraid of?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>